


The Universe Tastes Like Raspberry

by lesliedraws_lilithcurses



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cover Art, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Star Gazing, and yes the universe does taste like raspberry, picnic in galilee, roman antiquity, romance in the desert, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliedraws_lilithcurses/pseuds/lesliedraws_lilithcurses
Summary: As he was drawing nearer, the angel could see that Crowley had put fantastic efforts in gathering tonight's elements for a perfect setting.There was a lush, hand embroidered carpet that seemed Persian, oh and so many pillows! Most of them sewn with silver and golden threads... It was clear that the demon loved nice things, he was currently looking like a lovely magpie in its nest, very content and all cosy.There were three flat oil lamps made of a golden material that Aziraphale suspected might be, well, gold... Oh dear. All decorated with lovely motifs, they were lightning the scene in a lovely golden light as daylight was slowly giving way to a breathtaking starry night.The angel sat down next to the demon and enjoyed the view of the endless desert unfurling in front of them. A few palm trees and bushes of desert roses where the only shadows nearby. Other than that, it was all solitude and peace. Not loneliness mind you, solitude is different. It is chosen, and it can also be enjoyed at two.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Universe Tastes Like Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, the cover art is the star of the show. I simply wrote a little context around it. A mini fic for you to enjoy.
> 
> Cheers!

**_The Celestial Architect_ **

  
If you would happen to ask Crowley what he was truly proud about about his Work, he would answer in a heartbeat 'the celestial vault'.

'You see, I'd plan it all myself back in the days, and I made sure that it came out just right. Would you look at that.' he would say to you while turning his serpentine eyes toward the night sky.  
  


* * *

  
Crowley had met his angel near Nazareth earlier today. The little child that was Jesus was growing fast and strong, and it happened that the both of them were regularly checking upon the infant. It just wouldn't do for either side that something happened to the son of God before he could fulfill his divine task, you understand. No it simply wouldn't. On Heaven's side because that would be an immense waste of ressources (yes, practicalities first), and as for Hell, they simply could not wait for Christianity to become one of the top religion of the Western world and spread a new vision of Below that would instill horror and fascination in mankind. How exciting!

Anyway, to be honest Crowley was looking forward to these 'fortunate' encounters. It was a task appointed by Below for sure, but it allowed him to 'fall across' the angel more often that they had the occasion to over the past centuries. What he did not know was that Aziraphale was looking forward to these encounters too. Even though the angel was making sure to show some decorum (to himself) by being in denial about the real reason why he was happy to see Crowley. 

Galilee was a lovely area really. Crowley loved to spend some time off-work on warm afternoons in order to laze about in the desert under his snake form. He would bury his coils into the burning and glittering sand, each grain refracting the light of a pitiless sun like billions of stars. And he loved the feeling of being buried in them.

But what he loved most was to tempt Aziraphale for some drinks or a bite of tasty local delicacies when he had the opportunity. They often visited some taverns after they'd performed their shared duty. They were all establishments that Crowley knew and had actually archived in his impressive memory in order to bring Aziraphale there next time they'd meet.  
This was how most of the time they ended up sharing a whole evening around a good meal, many drinks and lovely music.  
But in some unfortunate occasions the angel had to decline his proposal. What comforted the demon in these cases was that Aziraphale seemed as much sad about it as he was himself. Or maybe the demon was just reading what he wanted to on the angel's face. He wasn't sure.

Anyway, this time not being any different from their previous encounters, Crowley had suggested that they met but in an altogether different setting. He had just said to Aziraphale 'meet me near the well, by the two-hundred-year old olive tree at dusk. I'll arrange everything.'

As mysterious as it sounded, the angel did not ask for anything more regarding what would be the plan for the evening and just answered 'I'll be there Crowley' with a smile so bright that it almost made the demon go blind.

Crowley had been hoping that they would meet today, so it wasn't a surprise to see the angel. But he still had to prepare a few things since he did not want to anticipate anything as Aziraphale could still have declined his proposal.  
As much of a supernatural being as he was, he wasn't Her. A snap of a finger wouldn't just do to prepare everything that he'd plan (even though it was an image, because She did not have fingers). And anyway, Crowley thought that things had more value when you did them 'the human way'. The efforts you put into it made everything so much more rewarding in the end. 

So he kept busy all afternoon. 

When dusk came over Galilee, the angel was already waiting by the well, sitting against the old olive tree, eyes closed under its shade. He truly looked like a Roman deity like that, thought Crowley. All dressed up in a fetching white toga. Aziraphale had more or less permanently settled in Rome lately, even though he was thinking about relocating for the next twenty-five years or so in the surroundings. That would save him a few trips from the capital city of the Roman Empire to Nazareth and vice versa.

All of this to say that Crowley wasn't against toga when it came to his angel, he particularly loved how the sun was revealing what was _under_ it when Aziraphale was standing right in the way of its rays. The erotic potential of this specific angel was endless.

Aziraphale opened his eyes when he sensed a presence in front of him, and instantly smiled when he recognized Crowley in his dark gown. He was lovely in it. 

'So, where is this mysterious tavern you'd like us to share a drink at then?'

'Well...' said Crowley, 'I've been thinking about something a bit different.'

'Oh, a restaurant by the Mediterranean sea maybe?'

'Yeaaaaaaaa- no. But I'm expecting you'll like it anyway, don't worry.'

'I don't worry Crowley. I actually never tend to do when it comes to you.' the angel seemed to realize his words at the same time that he pronounced them. There was an unsure frown of his brows soon replaced by a timid smile.  
Crowley gave him the courtesy to make him think he did not hear his heartfelt and unexpected confession, however extatic that made him.

'Let's go then!' he turned around and then reconsidered. 'Would you feel comfortable following me?'

Aziraphale wasn't sure to understand his question. 'Of course, I'll follow.'

Crowley specified, 'I mean, to follow me in our true form. Can you track me?' Crowley, being a demon, knew that his kind could sense and hunt down others' ethereal shapes, but he wasn't so sure about angels.

'Oh, oh, yes. I do, I can.' 

'Great' he added with a smile and they were gone.

It happened that it was the first time that Aziraphale 'saw' (because you did not have eyes under this shape, or you had many. Depending on your shape.) Crowley like this and actually focused on it. It felt bright, not dark at all much to his surprise, and the 'air' around the demon unexpectedly tasted of raspberry.

He was reveling in it when they arrived to their destination mere seconds after having left their starting point. The angel took some more time to focus on their whereabouts. They'd be treating him like a mad-angel Up There if they knew he had so recklessly (and happily) followed their Enemy into... any improbable trap Hell would have set-up for him. But Crowley and Aziraphale had been friends for a few centuries now, and there was nothing the angel could do about it... He just couldn't help completely trusting Crowley. That wasn't something he could explain to anyone. Or rationalize.  
  
Looking around him, he ended-up being a bit lost about the demon's plan for the evening. He did not see any distant or less distant lights in the surroundings that would indicate the presence of any tavern.

'Eh...' he turned around to meet Crowley's eyes, and the demon was already sitting on what looked like decadently plush cushions, looking at him in return with an indecipherable expression.  
  
'Yeah, I actually quite enjoy the desert's night sky and I just thought about a picnic for a change.' 

'A picnic?'

'Yeah, I think I just invented that. Not the concept, the word. Anyway, care to join me?' asked the demon since the angel seemed unsure of what to do next. 

'Well that sounds lovely, what a great idea' said the angel who remained, as ever, always cheerful and enthusiastic in all situations. Not that he had to force himself here to appear as such, the idea was indeed lovely. 

As he was drawing nearer, the angel could see that Crowley had put fantastic efforts in gathering tonight's elements for a perfect setting. 

There was a lush, hand embroidered carpet that seemed Persian, oh and so many pillows! Most of them sewn with silver and golden threads... It was clear that the demon loved nice things, he was currently looking like a lovely magpie in its nest, very content and all cosy. 

There were three flat oil lamps made of a golden material that Aziraphale suspected might be, well, gold... Oh dear. All decorated with lovely motifs, they were lightning the scene in a lovely golden light as daylight was slowly giving way to a breathtaking starry night. 

The angel sat down next to the demon and enjoyed the view of the endless desert unfurling in front of them. A few palm trees and bushes of desert roses where the only shadows nearby. Other than that, it was all solitude and peace. Not loneliness mind you, solitude is different. It is chosen, and it can also be enjoyed at two. 

He finally turned his head towards Crowley who could apparently not fight his inner serpentine nature as he was already sprawling onto the many pillows artfully thrown around. He also had installed in between them fantastic looking and smelling dishes and a few amphorae of wine. 'I hope you're hungry angel, cause there are plenty of delicacies on the menu.'  
  
Aziraphale was already anticipating what promised to be a wonderful dinner. 'It looks positively wonderful my dear, thank you! Did you miracle all of this? Wouldn't Hell be a little regarding on this matter?'  
  
'No, no miracles. I asked our favorite tavern for 'takeaway'. They didn't get what I meant right away but I think they actually liked the concept.'  
  
'Well, that's very considerate, thank you very much Crowley.'

The demon had nothing to answer to that and simply handed Aziraphale a gilded cup that looked to be made from just the same material as the oil lamps. The demon was softly smiling to him and the warm light reflecting on the cup refracted in his golden eyes.   
  
The angel sheepishly turned his gaze to the cup. When Crowley looked at him like that, he was at a loss for anything, words, conversation, basic reasoning...  
  
After just a few seconds however, the angel had gathered himself. It was a question of practice really. He had a lot of occasion to practice his self-countenance skills when Crowley was around. He was now looking up at the darkening sky.  
'I understand why you would spend entire nights outdoors to admire the Beauty of the universe.'  
  
'It's lovely isn't it? I really feel lucky to be dispatched here on Earth. Skies are the things I miss the most when I'm Below.'  
  
Aziraphale had never thought about that. How dreadful it must be to not be able to let your spirit soar to the sky. Well. That was the point of Hell. Being dreadful and all.  
  
'So, tell me about Rome, what's going on there these days?' asked Crowley to change the topic and for Aziraphale to start digging into the many different dishes available.  
  
'Oh, I must absolutely tell you about the latest play I saw!' answered Aziraphale while picking a big portion of steamed saffron rice with tahdig.  
  
They spent a truly enjoyable time eating and drinking and laughing under the desert's sky. They've grown to enjoy each other's company so much in the last hundred years that it quickly became natural for them to share such moments. Not that they took them for granted, oh no. But living in a world without those pauses anymore wouldn't make sense to either of them. It quickly became something they needed, they anticipated, they _craved_.  
  
Of course, they couldn't stopping themselves to stare at the beautiful sky that was glittering in front of their eyes, particularly now that the oil lamp's light had turned to a low reddish glow.  
  
'You know', said the angel enjoying his seventh cup of wine, 'what I miss in Rome is this.' he said by showing the starry sky with a wide gesture of his arm and splashing a bit of wine in the sand in the process. 'Big cities pollute the light of the stars. It's a shame really.'   
  
What the angel missed as well when in Rome, even though he would not say it out loud, was Crowley. Rome was no fun without the demon's wit.  
  
'Yes, humans build civilizations that turn out to be bigger and bigger, and increasingly disconnected from Nature. Look at those big urban landscapes replacing what was once green. 'tis really a shame, but what can you do? And in the end, all those people gathered in one place truly help with the work y'know.'  
  
Aziraphale agreed with all of that, he sighed contentedly, and whispered.  
'That's truly one of the most beautiful part of Her Creation.'  
  
'mmh? Oh. That's mine actually.' answered Crowley casually.   
  
Aziraphale's head made a sharp, almost painful move in his direction 'what?'  
  
'Yes, all of it, I did it.' said Crowley now settling on two elbows to better admire his Work. 'Would you look at that.'  
  
'Oh my, Crowley, I did not know.'  
  
'I never told you angel, never had the occasion. But yeah I was entrusted to create stars and galaxies and constellations...' His eyes went a bit glassy and lost at the memories. 'Best moment of my ethereal Life before the Fall.'  
  
Aziraphale smiled fondly at that. 'Well, you are gifted my dear, I understand why they left this in your hands.'  
  
'Ah angel, no needs to overpraise me.' the demon answered, but actually preened under the angel's attention. 'It was truly nice to think about what the universe could turn out to be. I had general guidelines of course, but I also poured a lot of myself in it. For example, regarding the taste of the Universe, no one thought about that and-'  
  
'The _taste_ of the Universe?' repeated Aziraphale.  
  
'Yeah.' Answered Crowley. As the angel seemed not to understand the simple concept of the universe having a taste, he carried on: 'If you have senses, then you rely on all of them to experience your surroundings you know. Why would the universe be tasteless?'  
  
Actually, that was a question Aziraphale never thought about. 'Of course.'  
  
'So yeah, it turned out that other angels were working on many things as well at the same time, and I got to be one of the first to taste raspberries before they were approved. So that's how the universe ended up tasting like raspberry.'  
  
'You're kidding me?' said Aziraphale laughing.   
  
'Nope, not at all. I stole the main molecule of the fruit and used it on my little project.'  
  
'That's so endearing and so entirely _you_.' said the angel fondly.   
  
There was a little pause at that, Crowley tried not to read too much into it.   
  
'And if you'd like, I could tell you more about the constellations and the bits that astronomers of that time have not yet discovered.'  
Crowley had miracled away the remnants of their dinner and drew closer to the angel, lying on his shoulder.   
  
They spent almost an hour like that, Crowley seemed to have a new anecdote each passing second. To be honest, Aziraphale was far too much enjoying the moment to want it to ever stop.  
They were both lost in the stars, the angel carried by the voice of Crowley. Absentmindedly first, he began to caress the long hair of the demon that was naturally falling on his right arm. Soon, he was looking at his face rather than the sky. As beautiful as the celestial vault might be, the demon was truly a vision.  
  
He could smell Crowley's perfume. Always the fashionable one, he was wearing scents of rhodinum, Rome's rose, but he also smelled like incense, and food, and wine. Aziraphale was wondering what the demon's mouth would taste like.   
  
He realized Crowley had stopped talking and was looking at him from his position on his shoulder.   
  
'I am not bothering you, am I' asked the demon anxiously. The angel froze 'not at all my dear! I am having such a wonderful moment, I was lost in it.' he smiled softly, his eyes straying on the demon's lips and eyes, not deciding where they'd like to stop.  
  
There was so much Crowley could pretend not to notice for his angel's comfort, but this time he did not pretend not noticing, and enjoying, the angel's attention. Aziraphale smile grew worried by the minute, realizing what he was doing with Crowley's hair and how close they were from one another.   
  
Decorum, he thought. He cleared his throat and straightened up a little against the cushions, moving a bit the demon in the process. 'Well, my dear, maybe we should not dwell too long here.' He was looking at the east where the night had just started to become pinkish with the arrival of a new dawn.   
  
'Of course angel, I wouldn't want to hold you back from- what're your next plans?' Aziraphale knew he shouldn't just give intel to his supposed enemy, but really, that was Crowley we were talking about. 'I'll get back to Rome I'm afraid. I have to take care of a few things there.' then he though about asking the demon who was still very much lying against his shoulder. He tried to keep his thundering heartbeat as discrete as possible. Good luck with that. 'I'm actually looking to relocate around here...'  
  
The demon brightened up at that statement.   
  
'Would you have any recommendations at to where I could rent or buy... or build? A place?'   
'Of course angel! There is a lovely place with a garden right by the sea of Galilee. Oh you'll love it trust me.' of course, it happened that the demon was living just a few miles away from there, but that had nothing to do with his recommendation... no, no.  
  
'Would you mind...' it was really difficult to focus with Crowley so close to him like that. 'erm, showing me around the place when I'll be back?'  
  
Crowley smiled at him, turning in order to truly watch the angel in the eyes and almost ending-up atop of him. 'That would be my pleasure angel.' and the dawn broke on one of his most blinding smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll virtually meet you with pleasure on my Tumblr (https://lesliedraws-lilithcurses.tumblr.com/)  
> and all arts are available to download in HD on my Gumroad (https://gumroad.com/lesliedrwslilithcrss)


End file.
